xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Key Items in KoY W
Arranged by House, group and miscellaneous. Work in progress. House Sei'Dist The Lord's Gauntlet One of two symbols of office belonging to the Viscount of Sadistique, inspired by the surviving archer's bracer of House founder Royal Payne. A new gauntlet is custom-made for each Viscount, but the motif remains much the same between iterations, using Payne's as a guide: a leathered bracer marked with the Sei'Dist Dragonfly and the Lord's chosen Seal. The Heir's Brace An archery bracer that serves as a elaborate take on the Lord's Gauntlet, worn by the heir to House Sei'Dist. The brace is simply tooled with the Dragonfly, worn on the main arm to state events and social gatherings in order to identify the future Viscount to the court. The Fang Necklace A trophy from a childhood encounter that nearly ended Vischias' life. Made from the front incisor of a wolf he fought and killed at age twelve, the tooth is a symbol of his strength and will to survive. The necklace was longer when he was a child, but grew shorter over time, becoming more akin to a collar as he aged. He never takes it off--and attempts at doing so by force end badly for those trying. The Watch A pocket-watch belonging to Whiltheld Sei'Dist. The watch is never away from his person, kept in the hip or breast pocket of whatever he wears. It symbolizes a measure of control in any situation, appearing in his hand when he is feeling rushed or impatient. Its casing is engraved with the symbol of the Dragonfly, the components made from ivory, crystal and gold. The watch may have been a gift from someone close to him, but its true origin is unknown. House Prince The Steel Lash A bullwhip made from chainmaille, commissioned by Prince Hyppoliti IV for use in combat. The Lash is heavy and barbed, able to break bone and slice through steel plate on impact. Night Opal Earrings A pair of earrings set with a shifting white stone. Created by Ever for Etienne, the earrings are a pair worn between two people, forging a pseudo-psychic connection between them that communicates emotional states and the presence of danger. Being a linked set, they can also be used to judge the relative distance between the two pieces, allowing one wearer to more easily find the other. While intended to operate in one direction, with one being the "master" ring, it is unknown whether the effect can go both ways. The Prince Legacies A set of three talismans dating back to the War of the Wilds. Created by Faire Lae, posthumous founder of House Prince, the Legacies consist of a pair of twin amulets and an unrelated third shard-catalyst used by Faire for enchantment. The amulets were originally gifted to the clanlords of the final Traerid, Hyatt Vil I and Royal Payne. The items are exceptionally powerful magical artifacts, warded against use by those not of Clan blood. Over the years, they came into the possession of their creator's House, where they act as symbols of office to the reining Lord Prince. The Keystone Also called the Soulstone. A talisman belonging to Faire Lae. The Keystone exudes powerful enchantment, able to manipulate or change the nature of items to the wearer's will. It also acts as a catalyst, strengthening the arcane power of its wielder. After the death of its creator, the Keystone was lost and never recovered. It was only ever wielded by Faire himself, lashing out at any other, to violent effect. The Mindstone A cerulean gemstone set in a silver frame and mounted with a star. Gifted to Royal Payne, the Mindstone is a focusing talisman, gifting the user an elevated level of awareness. It guards its owner from ill luck, the clarity afforded to them making misfortune clear as it approaches. Its nature can be passed to similar stones to create focus charms. The Mindstone is traditionally worn by the serving Lord Prince, and handed down to his successor at the time of his death. It is best used by those of a pragmatic demeanor. The Heartstone A scarlet gemstone set in a silver frame and mounted with a heart. Gifted to Hyatt Vil I, the Heartstone is a warding talisman, offering the wearer protection from magics. A sympathetic wielder can use it to imbue stones of similar type with its warding, creating lesser protective charms. The Heartstone is traditionally bestowed upon someone beloved to the standing Lord Prince, as the bond of love is said to protect the bearer of the Mindstone from harm. It is best used by those of an empathic nature. House Domine The Black Coronet The symbol of office belonging to the Baron of Mastri, dating back to the formation of Sadistique. Unlike a standard baron's coronet, the Domine's notorious Black Coronet is entirely featureless, forged of dark steel with a plain finish. The Coronet itself is seldom worn, except in the case of state affairs, relegated to a locked case displayed in Scath Hall. To date, every baron who has worn it publicly has died an early death, leading some to believe the item is cursed. Books and Texts Laebyr Drae'dechta Also called Faire's Grimoire, the Drae'dechta is a mythical collection of spells, wards, enchantments, and summoning incantations, supposedly penned by Faire Lae and his successor, Faire Nys. The book's title translates from Tarshian as "the Book of the Craft," with "craft" denoting the ancient ritual magics practiced by Clan Faire. The book is historically considered lost, or otherwise entirely fabricated. It's actual existence is unknown. The Tome of the Payne Referred to as merely "the book," this text is rumored to have been written by Royal Payne. The text is mentioned in the writings of Vischias Payne I, who sought it fanatically for many years. No part of this book has even been found, leading most historians to label its existence as a hoax. Its subject matter is unknown, only that it in some way related to Payne's second son, Eriy. The Tarshian title is Laebyr t' Payne, ''which could ''also translate as "the Book of Pain." The Truth Will Be Known A rumored account of the War of the Wilds attributed to a survivor thereof. While the collection has not been found, references to it are made in the works of Prince Ypalle (born Faire Nys), whose writings often refer to the mishandling of the change of power in Tarsh. The phrase itself-- "the truth will be known" appears in his works enough that historians believe it refers to a greater piece related to the War of the Wilds, perhaps penned by him. Fairytales A tome penned by Lord Inquisitor Prince Hyppoliti III, subtitled "The Well-Meaning Lies We Tell Each Other." Fairytales explores the social and psychological nature of deception, and its moral necessity in a modern setting. The text explains the various types of lies, their uses, and how they can be identified. Controversial at its time for revealing the art of lie-reading, Fairytales is now required reading for Inquisitor hopefuls.